Brother, how we must atone
by locaxlaficcion
Summary: Juntos empezamos nuestro camino al infierno y juntos lo terminaremos


**A/N: Creo que ya hace años desde la última vez que escribí para tvd. Supongo que me estoy poniendo nostálgica ahora que está a punto de acabar y esto es lo que me ha salido. Hay una canción que me inspiró y de la que proviene el título, Turn to Stone de Ingrid Michaelson. Por si tienen curiosidad.**

 **En fin, ya me callo. Si les gusta este one-shot dejen una review o al menos pulsen el botón de favorito porfa :-)**

* * *

 _And brother how we must atone,_

 _before we turn to stone._

* * *

Damon pateó la puerta una y otra vez, hasta que las piernas dejaron de responderle y cayó de rodillas. Era una simple puerta de madera, pero para Damon bien podría ser una montaña gigantesca. Protegida con hechizos y empapada con verbana para que la prisión fuese todavía más segura. Damon se levantó y, con la certeza de que sus piernas ya no iban a ser de utilidad, empezó a golpear la puerta con los puños. Cada impacto era como un látigo y en poco tiempo sus nudillos sangraban y ardían. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, la puerta no había cedido ni un ápice. Quería gritar y llorar a la vez porque el tiempo se terminaba. Damon Salvatore no era una persona que rezase. La última vez que lo hizo era humano y su alma no estaba manchada por las atrocidades que había cometido. Pero estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para intentarlo. _Por favor_ , suplicó a cualquiera que le estuviese escuchando, _pagaré cualquier precio, me da igual pasar el resto de la eternidad en el mismo infierno, pero déjame salir de aquí, déjame salvarle._ Volvió a golpear la puerta hasta que dejó de sentir las manos y probablemente hubiese seguido hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, pero una tos le interrumpió. Damon se giró.

La parte izquierda de la habitación era un resplandor anaranjado. Las llamas habían lo consumido todo e iban camino de hacer lo mismo con el resto de la habitación. Además el aire estaba empezando a tornarse gris. Al otro lado, Stefan estaba tendido en el suelo al lado de la pared. Su camiseta estaba cubierta de sangre y la piel pálida como la cera. En menos de un segundo, Damon se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza de su hermano en su regazo para que pudiese respirar mejor. Cuando el ataque de tos pasó, su hermano dijo con voz trémula y labios manchados de sangre:

"Gracias. ¿Algún progreso con la puerta?"

"Soy Damon Salvatore, ninguna puerta va a detenerme" respondió con mucha menos convicción de la que sentía.

Stefan sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su hermano.

"¿Incluso una protegida con verbena y hechizos?"

"No soy un derrotista".

"Sabes que aún así yo no voy a salir de esta, ¿no?"

Ahí estaba. La verdad que no quería ni podía afrontar.

"No digas eso".

"El agujero que tengo en el estómago no va a desaparecer".

"¡Cállate!" gritó Damon.

Después de unos segundos de silencio interminable, Damon dijo con un hilo de voz.

"Lo siento".

"Está bien" dijo Stefan. "Sé que nunca has soportado que te digan cosas que no te gustan".

"Simplemente no soporto que me mientan. Y tú no vas a morir, así que eso transforma tu afirmación en una mentira".

"Damon..."

Entonces el mayor de los Salvatore decidió cambiar de táctica y pasar a las amenazas.

"No puedo perderte, ¿vale? Soy un desastre contigo, ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti? Más te vale que vivas, no sólo por ti sino por esos humanos que tanto adoras. Quien sabe lo que les puede pasar conmigo suelto".

Esperaba que Stefan le echase un sermón o que al menos le lanzase una mirada reprobatoria, pero simplemente se limitó a lanzar un suspiro. Al ver el resignamiento en los ojos de su hermano, Damon sintió que un cuchillo se clavaba en su corazón.

Entonces fue cuando verdaderamente se dio cuenta de la realidad. No había salida. No iba a suceder un milagro. No había un hechizo o una poción de última hora que fuese a salvar a su hermano. Estos eran sus últimos momentos con él y no había nada que pudiese hacer para cambiarlo. Sintió que los pulmones se le retorcían y se quedaban sin aire. Stefan le observó con compasión y, por un momento, Damon lo odió con toda su alma. Porque no merecía compasión, merecía que su hermano le despreciase y le escupiese. Todo esto era culpa suya.

"No te culpes" dijo Stefan, como si pudiese leerle la mente. "Hiciste todo lo que pudiste".

"No lo suficiente. Soy un pésimo hermano mayor".

Stefan soltó una carcajada a lo que siguió otro fuente ataque de tos. Cuando se calmó, respondió con un hilo de voz:

"Claro que lo eres. Igual que yo soy un pésimo hermano menor. Pero no querría que fuese de ninguna otra manera".

Damon enredó los dedos en el pelo de su hermano, "su pelo de héroe" del que tantas veces se había burlado. Todos los héroes terminan muriendo.

"¿Sabes, Damon? Tantos deseos de ser humano y ni siquera he durado seis meses. Es irónico".

Hay muchas cosas irónicas en esta situación pensó Damon con tristeza. Que justo cuando pensaba que la vida podría sonreírle, le arrebatan a la única familia que le queda. La única persona que le recuerda no por el monstruo en el que se ha convertido, sino por el hombre que una vez fue.

"¿Te acuerdas cuando te pregunté si había esperanza para nosotros?" dijo Stefan.

Damon sonrió amargamente.

"Sí, me acuerdo".

"Te lo vi en los ojos".

No hacía falta que especificara. Stefan había parecido tan roto y tan perdido que no había podido decirle lo que pensaba realmente. Que ambos se habían convertido en lo que más odiaba desde hacía mucho tiempo sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Que habían derramado demasiada sangre como para redimirse. Que los monstruos nunca consiguen finales felices.

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada entonces?" preguntó Damon, todavía acariciándole el pelo.

La respuesta llegó en un tono tan bajo que, de no ser por sus sentidos aguzados, Damon no la habría escuchado.

"Porque necesitaba tanto creerte".

En ese momento Stefan cerró los ojos lentamente y Damon entró en pánico.

"No, no, no, no por favor. No me hagas esto, todavía no".

Damon lo sacudió por los hombros, sin importarle si empeoraba sus heridas. Necesitaba ver esos ojos oscuros otra vez, había tantas cosas que necesitaba decirle... que de verdad supiese lo importante que era para él y que por muy mal que las cosas estuvieran entre ellos y por muy graves que fuesen sus peleas, siempre lo había querido. Que, simplemente, no podía vivir sin él.

Pero Stefan no volvió a abrir los ojos. Damon se concentró intentando buscar ese bombeo constante que señalaba los latidos de su corazón y no lo encontró. Damon se sintió paralizado, sus emociones totalmente desbordadas. Y entonces, gritó. Gritó por la vida que su hermano y él podrían haber tenido y nunca fue. Gritó hasta quedarse sin aire y sin voz. Cuando terminó sus mejillas estaban húmedas pero ni siquiera lo notó.

Dolía tanto que se sintió tentado de apagar su humanidad. Simplemente dejar que ese manto de frialdad lo envolviese y no sentir nada.

 _¿Para qué?_ pensó. Estaba cansado de ese círculo vicioso. No le importaría apagar su humanidad si fuese un estado permanente pero siempre había algo que lo hacía despertar ya fuese meses, años o décadas después. Entonces el remordimiento y la culpa lo devoraban por dentro hasta que, cuando por fin tomaba las riendas de su vida de nuevo, otra tragedia ocurría y el ciclo comenzaba de nuevo. Básicamente ése era el resumen de sus últimos dos siglos de vida, si es que eso se podía llamar vida. Estaba tan cansado... no podía continuar más. Lo único que le había dado fuerzas durante estos últimos tiempos yacía inerte en sus brazos.

Le habría gustado pensar en ese cliché que siempre había escuchado: parece que está durmiendo. Pero incluso en ese momento, el rostro de Stefan mostraba ese rictus de preocupación que siempre le había caracterizado y que muchas había sido provocado por su hermano mayor.

Un gran estruendo sacó a Damon de sus reflexiones y provocó que mirase a su alrededor. El estrépito provenía de una viga que se había desprendido del techo. El humo había extendido sus tentáculos por toda la habitación haciendo el aire irrespirable y las llamas se acercaban cada vez más. Damon casi podía sentirlas en su piel y sintió una extraña sensación de alivio. Pronto acabaría el dolor para siempre. Miró a su hermano por última vez mientras el fuego empezaba a quemarle la ropa.

Juntos empezamos nuestro camino al infierno y juntos lo terminaremos


End file.
